


Check Yes, Juliet

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Warm Bodies (Film)
Genre: Community: waywardmixes, F/M, Fanmix, Picspam, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R (a zombie who eats human brains to feel alive) and Julie (a human who kills zombies so they won't eat her brain) meet, eventually fall in love and help cure the zombie apocalypse.</p><p>A fanmix for a delightful zombie romcom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Yes, Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the OTP challenge at [](http://waywardmixes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://waywardmixes.livejournal.com/)**waywardmixes**. Spoilers for the entire movie. Picspam heavy. 

**The Ballad Of Julie and R (According To The Movie As I Have Not Read The Book/Short Story):** Warm Bodies is a zombie romcom movie based on Isaac Marion's novel of the same name. 

The story is told from the perspective of a zombie who calls himself "R" as he can't remember his full name or anything else about his life prior to his death. He spends his un-life wandering around an airport filled with other members of the undead, having existential thoughts about the nature of his existence, trying to have conversations with his friend M (which is difficult as words other than moaning are a constant struggle), avoiding Boneys (zombies who have been undead so long that they're mostly skin and bone. Having lost all of their humanity, they prey on anything with a heartbeat) and craving human flesh. Like all zombies, he particularly craves brains as he is able to experience the memories, thoughts and feelings of the person he's eating and it's the only way that he can "feel alive" anymore.

While out in the city with a hunting party of zombies looking for food he runs into Julie Grigio and her group of humans, who have left their own enclave at the behest of her father (Colonel Grigio; leader of the remaining human survivors) to search for medical supplies in an abandoned hospital.  The two groups square off against each other and R is immediately attracted to Julie. Another human shoots him in the chest, enraging him and he retaliates by killing him and, unable to resist, eating his brain. He experiences some of the boy's memories and, as he happens to be Julie's ex-boyfriend Perry, R becomes even more infatuated with Julie after seeing her through his eyes. Julie doesn't see any of this as she is in trouble. The zombie pack is winning the fight, all of the humans are dead or cowering out of sight and she has run out of ammo. R pockets the rest of Perry's brains, fools the zombie pack into thinking that Julie is undead by smearing Perry's blood over her face so they can't smell her and decides to take her home to his aeroplane at the airport where he can keep her safe.

  
Julie is unimpressed. She is initially shell-shocked enough to let him lead her back home, but she is distrustful of his kind and their brain eating ways and stages an escape at the earliest opportunity.  It's a disaster and she is nearly eaten before R rescues her again. She starts warming to him afterwards, even more so after he finds her food and beer. They grow closer together; playing games and listening to music on R's record player.  Julie confides in R and he tries to talk back as best he can. R guiltily sneaks away to eat the rest of Perry's brain to learn more about her, but he's becoming more human from their interaction and his heart has even started to beat sometimes. But eventually Julie won't be distracted from trying to get home anymore and R helps her leave the airport, fending off a swarm of zombies. The swarm includes R's friend M, who is confused be his actions. The living are for eating and what's the point of holding her hand?  But he decides to help them; saving them from a group of Boneys and taking them to the parking lot where they hotwire a car and drive away.

While stopping in an abandoned house to rest for the night Julie tells R how much she admires him for how he tries so much harder than any human she knows and says that he is a good person. Overcome by guilt, he confesses to killing Perry. She leaves to continue on her own while he's sleeping (something the dead do not traditionally do).  Julie arrives home to a retinal span to prove that she's not infected and her father who is overjoyed to welcome her back once she proves that she hasn't been bitten. On his way back to the airport R meets M and a group of zombies. They have been experiencing feelings and memories and their sporadically beating hearts have made them a target for Boneys who have chased them away from the airport. The zombies are changing; becoming more alive. R decides that he needs to tell Julie of this development so he and the group make their way to the human enclave and he sneaks behind the wall alone.

R finds Julie sitting on her balcony and calls up to her from the garden (we see what you did there).  Julie's friend Nora finds them and, while she is shocked, she agrees to help disguise R so that they can get him close enough to Colonel Grigio to tell him that the corpses are coming back to life. He doesn't believe them and tries to kill R once he realises what he is. Nora holds the Colonel at gunpoint long enough for R and Julie to run away back to M's group. Then they have to run again when Boneys break into the compound. M's zombies face off against the Boneys. Trapped by Boneys, R and Julie take the only escape route they have, jumping into a pool several stories below them. When they resurface Julie kisses R in love and relief. The moment is short lived as Colonel Grigio appears and shoots R in the shoulder where he starts bleeding profusely from the wound. Corpses don't bleed; Julie's kiss has brought him completely back to from the dead. Julie tells her father and his men of their irrefutable proof that he is alive. (And then he gets immediate medical care so he can stay that way.) The humans and zombies combine forces and kill most of the Boneys while the rest die off, and the zombies slowly assimilate into human society.  The day is saved, everyone gets better, R and Julie watch as the wall around the enclave is demolished and R still can't remember his name but they live happily ever after anyway.

  
**_Way_ TL;DR**

R (a zombie who eats human brains to feel alive) and Julie (a human who kills zombies so they won't eat her brain) meet, eventually fall in love and help cure the zombie apocalypse.

 

  
 

 

  
  
**Re: Your Brains by Jonathan Coulton**  
Heya Tom, it's Bob, from the office down the hall  
Good to see you buddy, how've you been?  
Things have been O.K. for me except that I'm a zombie now  
I really wish you'd let us in  
I think I speak for all of us when I say I understand  
Why you folks might hesitate to submit to our demands  
But here's an FYI: you're all gonna die screaming

All we wanna do is eat your brains  
We're not unreasonable, I mean, no one's gonna eat your eyes  
All we wanna do is eat your brains  
We're at an impasse here, maybe we should compromise:  
If you open up the doors  
We'll all come inside and eat your brains

  
**Thnks fr th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy**  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you, only sweeter  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh

  
**Help, I'm Alive by Metric**  
I tremble  
They're gonna eat me alive  
If I stumble  
They're gonna eat me alive

Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?  
Beating like a hammer?  
Beating like a hammer?  
Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer  
Hard to be soft  
Tough to be tender

Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train  
Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer

  
**Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars**  
Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby even when the music’s gone, gone

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

  
**Dead Hearts by Stars**  
Did you touch them, did you hold them?  
Did they follow you to town?  
They make me feel I'm falling down  
They make me feel I'm falling down

Was there one you saw too clearly?  
Did they seem too real to you?  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew

I could say it, but you won't believe me  
You say you do, but you don't deceive me  
It's hard to know they're out there  
It's hard to know that you still care  
I could say it but you wont believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere

They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you  
Now they're all dead hearts to you

  
**Check Yes, Juliet by We the Kings**  
Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes, Juliet kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight

Lace up your shoes  
(Hey oh, hey oh)  
Here's how we do

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
(Give them the chance)  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me

  
**Changes by David Bowie**  
Mmm, yeah I watch the ripples change their size  
But never leave the stream  
Of warm impermanence  
So the days float through my eyes  
But still the days seem the same  
And these children that you spit on  
As they try to change their worlds  
Are immune to your consultations  
They're quite aware of what they're goin' through

Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
Turn and face the strange  
Ch-ch-changes  
Don't tell them to grow up and out of it  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
Turn and face the strange  
Ch-ch-changes  
Where's your shame?  
You've left us up to our necks in it  
Time may change me  
But you can't trace time

  
**Baby, It's Fact by Hellogoodbye**  
They may say some awful things  
But there's no point in listening  
Your words are the only words  
That I believe in afterwards

You should know it's true  
Just now, the part about my love for you  
And how my heart’s about to burst  
Into a thousand pieces  
So, it must be true  
And they'll believe us too soon

Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's a simple as that  
Baby, our love is true

 

[Check Yes, Juliet](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/check-yes-juliet?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
